Magyora
Magyora (Japanese: マギョラ Magyora) is a dual-typed Grass/Rock Powermon. It is the first Powermon in the Powerdex. It is one of the twelve Starters one can choose from Professor Parcel, alongside Blazard, Marigne, Grassian, Devimp, Makoy, Alebrizard, Firrot, Hiponea, Hauntree, Dragorsy and Izguanice. Magyora can evolve into Ampelore beginning at level 16, and into Bronolyth starting at level 32. Biology Physiology Magyora is a reptilian creature with symbiotic seeds inside its skin that grow a layer of brush over its skin. This "bush" as many call it, gives warmth, food and energy via photosynthesis, and water via absorbing rain. Magyora also has small stone spikes on its back. It also has armor that comes from rocks he eats as a way of protection Gender Differences None in this stage. However, the females of Bronolyth, Magyora's third evolutionary stage, have been known to have smaller spikes than the males of their species. Special abilities Magyora can and will use its plant qualities to its advantage. Magyora can throw Razor Leaf with the leaves in its outer layer of leaves. It can also use several Rock type techniques such as Rock Throw, via either hitting a rock with its tail upwards as to hurl it at an attacker or shake off one of the rocks on its body and hurl it at the foe, and Rock Polish, via rubbing its brush against the rocks embedded it is skin as to reduce wind resistance. Magyora has the ability Overgrow, the signature ability of all Grass type starter families. This allows it to boost its strength when its health is low. Habitat Magyora are rather scarce in the wild. They are very hard to find so they are bred in breeding centers for Professor Parcel as starters. If it is in the wild, one could expect to find it deep forests near enormous home trees or on open plains grazing on grass. Diet Magyora can get food from the photosynthetic cells in its brush to gather energy and food. Otherwise, it just grazes on grass. In Iron & Copper Magyora first appeared in ''All Roads Lead to Kroel''. It was one of the staters that Pi, Aang or Ash could have picked from Professor Parcel, but instead they chose Hiponea, Dragorsy and Satany, respectively. In PTTA Magyora have the following base stats: *'HP': 5 *'Attack': 5 *'Defence': 6 *'Sp. Attack': 5 *'Sp. Defence': 5 *'Speed': 5 Also Magyora has Chlorophyll as its second ability. A Magyora also has the following Capabilities: *'Overland 4' *'Surface 1' *'Jump 3 ' *'Power 1' *'Intelligence 3' *'Sprouter' Powerdex Entries Iron: "These Pokémon's bodies are covered by soft grass which is very delicate. To protect their small bodies, they eat rocks which are assimilated and grow on their body like stone plates. Despite this, due to their small size they are still very vulnerable, so they look for protection between the legs of their monstrous parents." Copper: "These Pokémon's bodies are covered by soft grass which is very delicate. To protect their small bodies, they eat rocks which are assimilated and grow on their body like stone plates. Despite this, due to their small size they are still very vulnerable, so they look for protection between the legs of their monstrous parents." Bronze: "These Pokémon's bodies are covered by soft grass which is very delicate. To protect their small bodies, they eat rocks which are assimilated and grow on their body like stone plates. Despite this, due to their small size they are still very vulnerable, so they look for protection between the legs of their monstrous parents." Base stats !60-73 !90 - 136 |- style="background: rgb(245, 172, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !59-75 !100 - 209 |- style="background: rgb(250, 224, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !75-90 !143 - 278 |- style="background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !59 - 124 !140 - 203 |- style="background: rgb(167, 219, 141) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !72 - 154 !161 - 310 |- style="background: rgb(250, 146, 178) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !55 - 93 !75 - 139 |- style="background: rgb(209, 193, 125) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | colspan="3"| |- | colspan="3" style="background: rgb(209, 193, 125) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 10px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 10px;"| *Minimum stats are calculated with 0 EVs, IVs of 0, and a hindering nature. *Maximum stats are calculated with 252 EVs, IVs of 31, and a helpful nature. |} Type effectiveness |- align="center" valign="top" | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(120, 104, 36); background: rgb(209, 193, 125) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" width="20%"|'Weak to' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(120, 104, 36); background: rgb(209, 193, 125) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" width="20%"|'Resistant against' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(120, 104, 36); background: rgb(209, 193, 125) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" width="20%"|'Unaffected by' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(120, 104, 36); background: rgb(209, 193, 125) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;"|'Damaged normally by' |- | class="roundy" colspan="4" style="border: 1px solid rgb(120, 104, 36); background: rgb(209, 193, 125) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; display: none; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous; line-height: 10px;"| |} Learnset Level Up *1 Growl - Normal - Cute *1 Tackle - Normal - Tough *6 Razor Leaf - Grass - Cool *9 Poisonpowder - Poison - Smart *12 Synthesis - Grass - Smart *17 Reflect - Psychic - Smart *20 Magical Leaf - Grass - Beauty *23 Natural Gift - Normal - Cool *28 Sweet Scent - Normal - Cute *31 Light Screen - Psychic - Beauty *34 Body Slam - Normal - Tough *39 Safeguard - Normal - Beauty *42 Aromatherapy - Grass - Smart *45 Solarbeam - Grass - Cool TM/HM Move List *06 Toxic - Poison - Smart *09 Bullet Seed - Grass - Cool *10 Hidden Power - Normal - Smart *11 Sunny Day - Fire - Beauty *16 Light Screen - Psychic - Beauty *17 Protect - Normal - Cute *19 Giga Drain - Grass - Smart *20 Safeguard - Normal - Beauty *21 Frustration - Normal - Cute *22 Solarbeam - Grass - Cool *23 Iron Tail - Steel - Cool *27 Return - Normal - Cute *32 Double Team - Normal - Cool *33 Reflect - Psychic - Smart *42 Facade - Normal - Cute *43 Secret Power - Normal - Smart *44 Rest - Psychic - Cute *45 Attract - Normal - Cute *53 Energy Ball - Grass - Beauty *58 Endure - Normal - Tough *70 Flash - Normal - Beauty *75 Swords Dance - Normal - Beauty *78 Captivate - Normal - Beauty *82 Sleep Talk - Normal - Cute *83 Natural Gift - Normal - Cool *86 Grass Knot - Grass - Smart *87 Swagger - Normal - Cute *90 Substitute - Normal - Smart *HM 01 Cut - Normal - Cool Trivia *It may be related to Chikorita, in that it has a similar movepool, stats, ability, and egg group. However, all of Magyora's base stats are the same except Defense, which is 10 points higher than the others, whereas Chikorita's highest stats are Defense and Special Defense. *Magyora's prototype name was "Brontush," from "Brontosaurus" and "bush." Incidentally, its third evolution, Bronolyth, has kept the Brontosaurus element in its prototype name, "Brontorest" (Brontosaurus and forest). Origin Magyora, like Chikorita, has many characteristics in common with the sauropod dinosaurs. Specifically it is based on Magyarosaurus, a dwarf sauropod dinosaur from the late Cretaceous period. Its habit of eating rocks may be a reference to the practice of consuming gastroliths in many real-life sauropods, while its rock armor may be a reference to some titanosaurs such as Saltasaurus. Because of its small size, rock armor, and plant covering, Magyora may also have been inspired by Chia Pets. 'Name origin' Magyora comes from "Magyarosaurus" and "flora," a term for plant matter. Category:Powermon Category:Forest Powermon Category:Grass Types Category:Rock Types Category:Reptilian Powermon Category:Dinosaurid Powermon